


Hold on, pain ends

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Non-driver, Carlos is a soldier, Closeted Character, Dan and Lando are siblings, Falling In Love, Lando is a student, M/M, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So many people are soldiers, Underage Kissing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Lando grew up in a military family, but he could never think of joining the forces. Nonetheless, he starts to find a liking in a specific Spanish soldier.OrA military AU with a slight age difference





	Hold on, pain ends

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I should tell you that Lando is 16 at the beginning of the story, which makes Carlos 21.
> 
> Just so you know

Lando had never been a fan of the military. In fact, being the gentle soul he was, he would have never even considered military service for his future. Still, his school had arranged a trip to a military academy close by for those who did not know what they wanted to do after school or who considered going to the military. Since they could not just send a few people away, the school had decided that all the classes from Lando’s year should go there, and even though he had begged his parents to stay home, they had forced him to go to school, to go onto this, in his eyes stupid, class trip, because it could maybe change his thoughts about military service (Lando’s adoptive father being a former marine officer himself, it was quite obvious that he had to go on the trip even if he would have been ill).

They had been walking around the ground for a while, watching soldiers of different skill levels train, and Lando still could not get over the fact how boring it was. Yes, as a closeted gay it was nice to watch the men train because they were all quite good-looking (and he maybe had a thing for men in uniform), but for him, someone who was small and the polar opposite of buff, the military had never been as unattractive as in that exact moment. So it was no surprise that when he came home, he looked his adoptive parents dead in the eyes and told them that the military would never be an option for him.

Still, his dad would not have been his dad if he would not have tried everything to change Lando’s opinion. So, it was crystal clear that he took him to a barbeque that one of his former colleagues had arranged, and where many soldiers and former soldiers would be. His older brother Dan had participated in many of those parties before, being ten years older than him, and he had told him of fun they were, but that did not mean that the teenager was overly thrilled to be around even more buff people.

“Ah, Jenson!”

As soon as the car had hit the driveway, a man had come from the backyard to the front of his house, greeting the Briton as Dan and Lando got out of the car, following their dad suit, who now hugged the younger man tightly.

“Lewis, long time no see.”

Lewis laughed and rubbed his neck with one hand.

“Yeah, the last mission did last longer than expected… You can imagine how furious Nico was…”

The other Briton turned to the younger men, pulling Dan in a hug too, before taking a closer look at Lando.

“Your youngest one? Finally dared to take him with you?”

Jenson laughed and ruffled Lando’s hair, who flinched away before trying to sort his hair again.

“Yeah, he finally got his driver’s license so Dan can drink too.” The older man laughed and watched his son, smiling when he blushed. “Sadly, he comes more after his dad when it comes to military service…”

“You mean Nando’s ‘I hate military but get me some soldier in uniform’-opinion?”

“Shut up, Hamilton.”

They had not noticed how two motorcycles had turned up in the driveway or how the Spaniard had gotten off it, taking off his helmet. He was followed by another person, slightly taller than him, who had yet to take off his helmet. Lando rolled his eyes as Jenson pulled his husband closer, kissing him softly before looking at the other man.

“You were quick.”

“No, love, you three were just as slow as always.”

The other person had managed to take off the helmet, walking over to them with a big grin. Lando’s heart stopped. That man was beyond beautiful. Dark, rich hair, a three-day-beard and brown eyes, and his short-sleeved shirt revealed his trained arms. That man was buff and hot, and the gay inside of Lando nearly died of a cardiac arrest.

“May I introduce you, Carlos Sainz… Junior. His father is a good friend of mine, and Carlos has now been relocated to the academy here.” Nando rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “I will never understand soldier boys.”

“And you never will because you never were in military, babe.”

His parents rambling turned into a sound in the background, every one of Lando’s senses had now focused on the man in front of him, who was joking around with Lewis already. He would have continued staring if it would not have been for Dan, who gave him a soft nudge with his elbow.

“Come, I’ll introduce you to the rest.”

~

The evening became more and more fun the more it progressed, and the more the other people got drunk. Lando had at some point found himself in the company of Dan, Carlos and a boy called Max, just slightly older than Lando, who would finish school in a few weeks and who then would go to college, studying architecture. Lando could see in Dan’s eyes that he was not that happy about it, knowing that Dan had told him once that he had a crush on a boy he knew, and now it was kind of obvious that he had meant Max.

But Lando could also see that Max was not blind to Dan’s advances, slightly leaning into his touch from time to time, blushing when the older one told a joke, hanging on his lips with every word he said. And it seemed like Carlos was not blind either, trying to give them as much alone time as possible, always asking Lando if he would show him where something was, even though Lando himself had no idea either. And, when they returned from getting something to drink, both Max and Dan were gone. Carlos and Lando exchanged a knowing glance, starting to laugh as they both seemed to think the same thing.

“They are actually quite cute.”

“They are, but I’m happy Dan finally got his shit together, he has been pining over Max for quite some time now.”

Lando smiled and took a sip from his coke, looking at Carlos. The looked at each other in silence, only a smile on both their lips, enjoying each other’s company. It was the Briton who spoke first.

“Why did you choose the military?”

Carlos shrugged and put the bottle of beer on his lips again, drinking of it as a single droplet ran down his chin and his throat.

“My dad did it too. A family-thing, you know?”

“Yes, dad wants me to do the service, too. I mean, Dan already did it, so why do I need to do it too? It’s… not my thing.”

Carlos put an arm around him, pulling him closer, smiling at him. The younger man blushed, but he did not mind the body contact, in contrary, he felt quite comfortable in the older one’s arms.

“But back to you. Why are you here? Did they just send you overseas?”

A sigh came from the Spaniard, shaking his head.

“No. I love Spain, but I asked for the relocation. You know, my parents are catholic and… Well, they weren’t happy when they found me in bed with my ex-boyfriend.”

Lando swallowed hard, looking at the man next to him.

“Oh… That’s… shit…”

“It is… But I can’t change it. And I had a good time with him, I loved him, but… he just wasn’t the right guy.”

Carlos’ eyes locked with Lando’s for second before darting away, looking into the distance.

“I hoped to get my mind off things here, away from my family, those stupid beliefs…”

In the darkness, only illuminated by a few torches, candles and a bonfire around him, Carlos’ tanned skin seemed to glow, the light making him even more mysterious and even hotter. He suppressed the urge to kiss him, only leaning closer into the touch, putting his arm around Carlos’ waist.

“I’m sure you will. It’s beautiful here, too. I… I can show you the city if you want to..?”

He could feel Carlos’ arm tighten around him, pulling him in even closer as he turned his head and smiled at him.

“That would be… really kind of you.”

Lando had not noticed that Carlos leaned in closer, frozen in place as their lips brushed against each other. He felt how his heart skipped a beat and how his lips tingled after the soft touch, his whole body filling with a warmth he had never felt before. Yes, he had kissed some boys before, but no one had that kind of effect on him as Carlos had. The younger one looked around nervously, checking if someone could see them, before pushing Carlos a few meters into an even darker corner, pressing their lips together once more, this time with more force, deepening the kiss soon.

Carlos put his arms around Lando’s waist, holding him close as he kissed him back, pressing his body against the younger one's. They both wanted more, they wanted each other, feeling some kind of connection between them that made them ignore the world around them. Only Carlos’ hands seemed to hold Lando up, the younger one feeling how weak his knees were, letting him sink into the Spaniard’s arms.

“Should we... go somewhere more private?”

Carlos’ voice was dark and rough, his accent even heavier now, sending shivers down Lando’s spine. It took his whole strength to shake his head, taking Carlos’ hands in his.

“I’m sorry… But I think I need to drive my parents home soon… That doesn’t mean I’m not open for it in the future.”

As soon as he had finished his sentence, he could hear Jenson’s more than drunk-sounding call, telling him that they wanted to head home now.

“Should I… drive you around too? You shouldn’t take your bike home.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll call a taxi when I want to go home.”

Lando nodded and pressed a last, quick kiss onto Carlos’ lips before he said goodbye, walking over to his parents, Jenson hanging onto Nando’s shoulder, not able to stand up straight.

“Where’s Dan?”

Their younger son shrugged and opened his car, watching his dad as he put the Briton on the backseat.

“He’s somewhere with Max, they probably headed home to the Verstappens. You know Jos.”

Nando nodded, helping Jenson with fastening the seat belt.

“I’ll better drive with you and get my bike tomorrow,” he said with a sigh, sitting down next to his husband.

Lando smiled and got into the driver seat. He did not know how, but somehow he drove them safely home, even though his mind started to wander off to Carlos again and again. He followed his parents into the house, watching them stumble up the stairs, Jenson not being really helpful at getting into bed, but they somehow managed to get there, and the second the door closed behind him, he let out a quiet sigh, making his way to his bedroom.

The moment he laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, his mind was filled with Carlos again. His voice, his body, his touches, how they had kissed, how his body had felt like wax in Carlos’ hands. He had wanted to spend the night with him, wanted to be his, he gift him his body, but he knew it was too soon, he was too young, it could get them in trouble. He still had his fantasy, he could still satisfy his needs alone, but something inside him told him that it soon would not be enough, that he soon needed more. That he soon needed Carlos.

He sighed, sitting up and grabbing a tissue, cleaning the stickiness off of his hand. He was fucked. He was clearly fucked. He had fallen for an older man, someone so much more mature, someone he did not even really know. Someone who would probably use him once and then throw him away.

And still, he was more than willing to take the risk, just so that he could spend more time with him.


End file.
